


Sisterly Teachings

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Glory Hole, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: For so long, Ruby had wanted to know where her sister goes on Friday nights, only to find out and slowly start to enjoy the experience.





	Sisterly Teachings

“Sis, what are we doing going into the boy’s bathroom?” Ruby asked as her blonde sister guided her into the men’s room when no one was around, making sure the two stayed secret. “And why can’t I use your name until we get back to the dorm?” The young crimsonette had no idea what to expect since Yang had kept as much secret as she possibly could. The only thing she had let slip was the phrase ‘get to work’, and that sort of scared the girl. After a moment, the girls walked up to a stall and noticed it was sealed off in every direction other than a handle and lock on the door. “Um….”   
  
“Don’t worry, Red.~” Yang cooed, placing a few gentle kisses onto her little sister’s cheek. “You’ve been asking where I go Friday nights and I figured now I can show you.” The blonde smiled as she pushed her sister into the seal stall, chuckling as the crimsonette gasped at the fact there was no toilet and a hole on each side of the stall. “So, get undressed, hun. We’ll be here awhile and there is no leaving until we’re done. Better to be naked so you don’t make a mess of your clothes.” The older sister smirked and started with her own outfit, keeping her eyes on Ruby as she started with her top and jacket, taking her time to lift them over her head and let her large breasts lift up with her clothing before falling and remaining perky in the silver-eyed girl’s view. “A soft giggle left her as she watched the girl’s jaw drop. “What? Like the view of your big sister’s tits?~”

 

“May… Maybe…” The young girl stammered out, absentmindedly following her sister’s lead and undressing herself, getting her blouse off from her body and letting her growing breasts flop down. She knew they weren’t nearly as large and full as her older sister’s, but she was still happy with them. The crimsonette sighed quietly as she gave her breasts a squeeze, looking up to her sister’s with a slightly jealous look. “Why are we-” Her mouth was quickly covered by the blonde’s hand, silencing her as footsteps could be heard from outside of their stall.   
  
“Shhh. Just listen to me and do what I do.~” The blonde smiled to herself as Ruby nodded and the first cock of their night poked through the hole on the left of the entrance to their stall, causing the younger sibling to let out a quiet eep as the older just bit her lip at the sight. Things only got better as she noticed a three thousand lien bill hanging over the cock as it poked through. Yang quickly snatched the bill and put it with her clothing, her smile only growing as she took the crimsonette’s hand and wrapped her fingers around the shaft. Keeping her grip tight on her sister’s fingers as she started to stroke the member, happy to see that the silver-eyed girl wasn’t against the idea of stroking off an anonymous cock. “There you go. Just take it slow.~” She whispered into her sister’s ear before sitting beside her, placing soft kisses on the cockhead and earning a soft gasp from the male on the other side.   
  
“So there’s two sluts in here today? Guess I better tip accordingly.” Another three thousand lien slipped through the hole, just for Ruby to take it and put it with her clothing as she was still in her skirt and panties while Yang was still wearing her shorts and underwear. “And if there is two of you, I expect twice the pleasure.”   
  
“Only if someone else doesn’t come from the other side.~” Yang teased in her best teacher impersonation that she could manage, hoping to stay anonymous from anyone who might come in. But as soon as she finished her sentence, the young blonde licked along the side of the shaft, gesturing for Ruby to do the same. A smile came to her face as she watched her sister follow her lead, wrapping her tongue around the member as the blonde did the same, both of them moving in a slow but synchronized rhythm. Of course, the two managed to earn multiple groans of bliss from the man they were pleasuring before either of them got to the actual blowjob.

 

Though, much to the older sister’s surprise, Ruby was the first to make that move, planting a few soft kisses on the tip of it before letting it slip past her lips. It wasn’t the first blowjob she had given, but the crimsonette knew that she had to do her best to make her sister happy, even if that meant being a slut like the man had said. Keeping her lips sealed around the member in her mouth, the young girl wrapped her tongue around it and started to bob her head rather quickly. The younger sister softly smiled as she watched the blonde get out of the way and lower her head to playfully suck on the stranger’s heavy sac. Luckily, this seemed to be more than enough to please the man as his shaft twitched against the silver-eyed girl’s tongue, causing her eyes to go wide in surprise.   
  
“Are you gonna cum in her mouth?~” Yang teased, keeping up her fake voice. “Give her a good mouthful.~ She’s new to being a slut and I wanna show her what it’s like!~” The blonde smirked and started sucking on his sac yet again, using one of her hands to stroke his member a small bit in hopes to make him cum sooner. Fortunately, the older sister was giving the guy just what he needed to peak his orgasm, making her tongue swirl around the orbs in her mouth before spitting them back out and slurping along the side of his member. “Make us happy girls and cum in her mouth so we can share it!~” She begged with a smile.   
  
“Shut it, bitch. You can bet your girl’s sweet mouth that I’m going to cum inside her mouth, but not until I’m ready.” His tone was aggressive yet ragged in bliss as he started rocking his hips, plunging his cock deep into Ruby’s throat and making the girl gag in the process. “Once she can take me to the base, I’ll stuff her full.~”

  
Fortunately, as the crimsonette’s throats sputtered around the member, swallowing around it and trying to gain control of herself it didn’t take long for her to get used to the feeling of having a cock buried in her throat. Maybe a few seconds at most. With a smile on her face, Ruby pushed her head as far down the member as she could, happily taking it as best she could but being unable to reach the male’s base like he wanted. A soft whine left her as she felt her big sister’s hand find its way to the back of her head, taking just a moment to pet and encourage her in an attempt to soothe her a bit.   
  
“Shhh. Shhh. You can do it.~” Yang encouraged, leaning in and gently kissing her little sister’s cheek a few times. “Maybe you just need an extra push!~” The girl emphasized her last word by- pushed her sister’s head down that last inch and a half she needed to take the base into her mouth, making the young girl whine and gag on the member yet again. The blonde softly giggled as she watched her sister pull back just enough for the head of his cock to remain inside her mouth, a smile coming right after as she heard a pleasured groan leave the stranger before another whine left her sister. “Don’t swallow it.~” She whispered to her younger sister, holding her close to make sure that she did just what she was told.

 

However, as Ruby watched the man pull his cock from her mouth and out of the hole in the wall, she smiled and looked down, gasping quietly as she felt her big sister’s lips capture her own in a loving, passionate, and lustful kiss. The crimsonette didn’t care that the blonde’s tongue found its way into her mouth almost immediately, taking some of the cum that she had earned, but the young girl was certainly happy to swallow down the load that had filled her mouth, earning Yang’s smile of approval as the older sibling swallowed down the cum she had taken. “So… This is what you do every week…?” She asked, secretly growing aroused from what just happened and the thought of joining her from now on.   
  
“Yep! And the next cock that comes in, you’ll learn the thrill of what it’s like to be fucked by a stranger. And if we get lucky, we can both do it at the same time.~” Yang smiled and fully undressed herself not that she had the chance, getting naked and doing the same to Ruby, gasping as she watched a cock push through both holes in the stall. “I guess we got lucky!~”


End file.
